


Branch

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius loves his friends, but that doesn't make them any less troublesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Studying with the Scamander twins is always a bit of a nightmare. Not because they aren’t intelligent; both Lysander and Lorcan are quite as smart as Scorpius. They aren’t, however, at all easy to track down, and the second Scorpius thinks he’s spotted a shining set of gold hair, the sun gets in his eye—he looks back, and the flash of yellow is gone.

Chasing the twins through the forest is something akin to chasing a Snitch across the field. Except that Scorpius isn’t on a broom at the moment. He’d trudging through the sprinkling of snow, hands to his face and yelling, “Lysander! Lorcan!” Because he’s absolutely positive he’s on time for their Arithmancy studying session, and he knew the forest was a terrible meeting place. (Why do they always give in to Lorcan’s insanity? Just because he’s adorable doesn’t make him any less deranged.)

A crack of branches sounds behind him; Scorpius whirls around, his own blond hair streaking past his eyes. Lysander emerges from a break in the trees, hopping up to Scorpius with an innocent, “Sorry, didn’t keep you waiting, did I?”

Scorpius is about to angrily retort that he did, except that there isn’t the chance. Lysander keeps walking right up to Scorpius, all the way until their bodies are flush, and their lips are smashing together. Scorpius’ eyes shoot wide open in surprise, hands jumping to his friend’s shoulder. He forces Lysander back, stammering, “What was that?!”

“Mistletoe,” Lysander chirps. He points up. Scorpius cranes his neck backwards to see a hanging bundle of spiked leaves, tied unnaturally to a branch overhead. As he’s looking, Lysander explains, “Lorcan was wondering why no one ever dresses the forest up for the holidays, so we thought we’d do it ourselves.”

Scorpius shakes his head and rolls his eyes, not bothering to question this logic. Questioning a Scamander is like asking a Potter to do math: utterly pointless. He’s about to suggest they actually get to studying when Lorcan’s voice calls through the trees, “Lysander! Lysander, I found the perfect spot!” Scorpius glances over his shoulder, facing the direction the words are coming from.

When he looks back, Lysander is gone. Scorpius blinks dumbly at the now-empty space before him. He tries to peer around the trees, but they’re too thick. Sighing in exasperation, Scorpius takes off in the direction he thinks is the right one. A moment later, he spots Lorcan, cutely wrapped up in thick robes and a long, blue-and-silver scarf. He’s kneeling on the ground, patting out leaves, and he looks up as Scorpius climbs over roots to get to him. “Sorry!” he mumbles, shooting to his feet at once and smoothing out his robes. “I know we were supposed to study, but then this happened.”

Scorpius stops in front of Lorcan, sighing, “It’s okay. But now that I’m here, can we—?”

He’s abruptly cut off by Lorcan flying into his arms. Lorcan lifts up on his toes to peck Scorpius sweetly on the lips, eyes fluttering closed. Scorpius’ stay open, mostly out of shock. When Lorcan sinks back down to his feet, Scorpius glances up through the foliage—more mistletoe.

“Caught you,” Lorcan giggles. Scorpius ignores him. Scorpius drops his shaking head to peer into his bag, and he rifles through it in search of his wand—clearly he’ll need to spell down this nonsense before they get anything done. He stubbornly ignores the fact that he now knows both of his best friends are good kissers, and finding out as much doesn’t feel nearly as wrong as it should. When Scorpius manages to pull out his wand, Lorcan’s predictably disappeared. Scorpius spells down the mistletoe anyway and crushes it under his boot. Honestly. He has a very high tolerance for their ridiculousness, but they’re really starting to reach the limit.

Fortunately, this isn’t Scorpius’ first rodeo. He casts a quick spell that sets a glowing trail on the ground, weaving between the trees. Scorpius follows it with a smug smirk—definitely one of the more helpful things he’s learned. It only takes a few steps before the trail starts to thin—so they didn’t get that far, then. They never go that far into the forest, obviously, but there’s still a very long perimeter. Scorpius grins again when he clears another tree and spots both twins on the other side. Catching them together is much easier.

It isn’t until Scorpius has stepped out in front of them that he fully realizes _how_ close they are. Both twins are facing one another, and when Scorpius steps around them, he realizes they’re holding one another. Lysander has one hand on Lorcan’s cheek, the other on his waist. Lorcan has both arms around Lysander’s shoulders. They’re kissing.

Scorpius stops short.

They aren’t just _kissing;_ they’re _making out._ Lysander clearly has his tongue down Lorcan’s throat, and he’s making rough, growling noises, while Lorcan whimpers and keens. They both have their eyes closed, and they’re both blushing furiously, obviously into it. After a moment, Lorcan’s eyes flutter, like he’s going to pull away, but Lysander reaches up to grab his scarf and keeps him tightly in.

Scorpius’ throat is completely dry. He just stares at them numbly, head officially empty.

When they finally part, several minutes later, Lysander keeps Lorcan’s bottom lip in his teeth, and a thin trail of saliva hangs between them. Lorcan raises a mitten to wipe off his mouth, lips swollen and cheeks red. Lysander flicks his blond bangs out of his eyes, and that’s when he finally sees Scorpius.

For a moment, they simply blink at each other. When Lorcan sees where Lysander’s looking, he looks over, too. Scorpius doesn’t have to look up to know what’s hanging above them. He expects them to start sprouting explanations and maybe apologies.

Instead, Lysander mumbles after a minute, “Uh... you wanna join?”

Scorpius doesn’t mean to, but he nods.


End file.
